One Thing Led to Another
by Bremol
Summary: Celia asks Alan to stay with her so he doesn't have to drive back to Halifax. While she has good intentions, and tells him she has a spare room, things don't exactly go the way they'd thought. My version of what happened between them falling asleep on the settee and Celia's conversation with Caroline the next morning in Series/Season 1 Ep. 3.


**A/N: I've been fighting with this for the last week, trying to get it right. I'm still not sure it's 'right', but it's finished, and I'm tired of staring at it. Once again their dialect was causing me fits. Thank you for the reviews and kind words on my other CeliaxAlan story. I hope you enjoy my version of their first night together. The title comes from Celia's dialogue with Caroline the morning after.**

* * *

Alan's eyes popped open and he looked down in surprise to find Celia's hand covering his groin. The last he remembered that hand was curled around his. Moving his gaze up to her, he found her startled blue eyes staring back at him. He knew from the way she was looking at him that she hadn't meant to touch him there, but now that she had, he felt himself fighting the urge to give in to the arousal that suddenly swept over him.

Celia bit her lip as she watched Alan's eyes darken. It may have been years since she'd been with a man, and her husband might never have looked at her that way, but she knew what that look meant…he was aroused. Her Alan was a gentleman, though, and she knew that he'd not act on that feeling for fear of pushing her into something she didn't want.

The trouble was, she did want.

She wanted very much.

The only problem she could see, was that she'd assured him she'd meant nothing untoward when she'd asked him to stay. What he must think of her. The thought had no more crossed her mind than she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as she titled her face into the kiss, humming when his hand came up to cup the back of her head, his fingers gently tangling in her hair. Breaking from the kiss, she caressed his cheek. "Alan," she whispered. "I didn't mean to touch you like that. I only meant for you to stay in the spare room."

Smiling at her, Alan drew along the line of her cheek bone with his thumb. "I know, Celia. You said you meant nothing untoward when you invited me to stay, I never doubted you." He winked at her. "You can't help what happens in your sleep."

Celia chuckled at that. Holding his gaze a few more minutes, she stood up and held out her hand. "Sleep in my bed?" she asked.

Taking her outstretched hand, Alan stood up and smiled down at her. "I wouldn't sleep otherwise," he told her softly.

Holding his gaze a few moments, Celia felt her heart begin to race. His eyes were still dark, a spark of something shining in them. Moving closer, she leaned against him, nuzzling the underside of his jaw with her nose before pressing a kiss just below his ear. She heard him moan and smiled as she looked back up at him.

Lifting his free hand, Alan curled his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her back to him. Pressing his lips to hers, he felt Celia open her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss if he wanted. And he wanted. Very much. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in years, though he wasn't sure his heart would withstand the activity. He shoved that thought aside. He didn't care, he wasn't giving up the chance if this led to more. If Celia wanted, he'd be with her.

AnC

Celia watched Alan tuck his socks into his shoes then push them under the bed just out of the way so he wouldn't trip on them. He looked so handsome sitting there, his hair a bit mussed from where he took off his sweater. Walking over to him, she stood between his thighs, looking down at him as she smoothed his hair. Gently massaging his scalp with her fingertips, she leaned down to press her lips to his.

Alan lifted his hands, resting them on her hips as he leaned into her kiss. Letting his thumbs slip under her top, he caressed her bare skin, feeling her shiver in response. He could feel his heart rate picking up, something he knew he was to avoid, but he ignored it. He wanted to spend this one night with Celia to show her how much he loved her. He was old, he knew that – knew that his body couldn't respond as it would have in his youth – but he loved Celia and could show her just by touching her if it came to that.

Pulling from the kiss, Celia caressed his face then let her hands fall to his tie. Easily undoing it, she tossed it behind her, chuckling when he squeezed her waist and raised an eyebrow at her. "It won't wrinkle," she whispered as she worked at the buttons of his shirt. "This I'll lay over the chair," she told him.

Alan just smiled and nodded, releasing his hold on her when she tugged the sleeves over his shoulder. Helping her take the garment the rest of the way off, he watched as she walked over to the chair, carefully laying his shirt over the back. He saw her pause, and wondered what she was thinking, then knew when she tugged off her sweater and laid it on the arm of the chair before turning back to him.

Moving back to Alan, Celia held her breath when he reached out and lifted her top up, pulling it over her head. Looking up at her, he dropped it to the floor, chuckling when she raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't have to wear it again tomorrow," he told her making her chuckle, her breath catching when he pulled her closer, nuzzling the tops of her breasts before tenderly tugging her head down so that he could kiss her.

Celia felt his hands caressing her as his lips moved against hers and felt her heart begin to race when his thumbs caressed the sides of her breasts. Taking his hand in hers, she guided it back to the clasp of her bra, then wrapped her arms around his neck, placing tender kisses on his ear and head. Trembling when she felt his hands skimming down her back, she swallowed as she let him push her back, her eyes closed as he pulled the soft material down her arms. "Alan," she murmured when he cupped a breast and gently kneaded.

Alan released her when Celia's hands tugged at his undershirt, lifting his arms so she could pull it off. He smiled when she carelessly tossed it behind her then pulled her back against him, sighing at the feel of her soft skin against him. Feeling her hands fumbling with his belt, he let her lean back and tucked her hair behind her ears so she could see what she was doing. "It's been a long time, Celia," he whispered.

Gently tugging at his hand, she moved back so that he could stand, his trousers sliding easily down his legs before she pushed him back to the edge of the bed. Smiling at him when she bent to pick them up, she winked as she walked over to lay them on the chair, all hesitation gone.

Alan watched her walk back to him, amazed at her ease, but not surprised knowing her as he did. Looking up at her when she stopped in front of him, he reached out to the waist of her trousers, keeping his eyes on hers as he unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them over her hips.

Celia stepped out of her trousers and moved back against Alan, her arm around his shoulder, her hand caressing his hair. "I don't have to wear those again tomorrow, either."

Alan laughed and buried his face against her chest, kissing and nuzzling the soft flesh. If they'd been younger, they'd have been so much more self conscious about seeing each other without clothes, but now, he looked up at Celia. Now they were older, bodies not as firm and toned, skin not as smooth, but they were easy with each other. His only reason for nerves was whether or not his body would cooperate.

"Alan." Celia whispered to get his attention. "What is it, Love?"

Alan swallowed before answering. "I want this, but," he shook his head and shrugged.

Celia smiled. "Take off your shorts," she commanded as she backed away so he could stand up.

Alan raised an eyebrow at her but did as she said, watching as she turned back the covers on the bed and put the pillows against the headboard. "Celia?" he asked.

"Get in," she pointed.

Alan shook his head at her bossiness but did as told, leaning back against the pillows, wondering what she was doing.

Seeing him settled, Celia pushed her own knickers off then carefully settled herself in Alan's lap. Using her hands, she positioned his legs so that she was sitting on the bed between them, her own legs wrapped around him, their lower bodies touching. "It's alright," she told him, her hand caressing his face. "We're not young, no sense being wild and straining ourselves."

Alan felt his eyes water as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You're a treasure, Celia Dawson," he breathed against her ear. "Where did you learn this?" he asked her, sure that she'd never used a position like this with her husband, not after everything she'd told him about the man and their life together.

"I saw it in a magazine," she answered as she moved against him, smiling when his breath hitched. "I'll do most of the moving."

Alan smiled up at her when she moved against him again, his body responding properly. Her hair was mussed, a curl falling down against her cheek as she looked down at him, and she couldn't have been more beautiful to him. It was as he'd told Gillian, now Heaven walks on earth.

AnC

Celia felt the tears on her cheeks, but didn't try to stop them, content to let the emotion out as she listened to Alan's heart beating steady beneath her ear. One of his hands was smoothing over her mussed hair, the other gently clasping the hand she'd draped over his stomach. They'd held hands a few times before she'd confessed that Kenneth hadn't been a hand holder, now that he knew that little bit, he seemed to always be taking her hand. It was just another way he let her know that he loved her.

Alan felt the hot wetness of her tears dropping on his chest and held her a little closer, caressing her thumb with his in a soothing manner. He hadn't expected tears, though he shouldn't be surprised. Her husband had been an arse, unworthy of the woman he'd claimed in marriage. He didn't think the man had ever made love to his wife, probably just took his release and dozed off without making sure she'd had any pleasure. "Celia," he whispered when she sniffed.

Celia shook her head then pressed a kiss to his chest. "I'm fine, Love."

"But you're crying," he countered.

Moving so she could look at him, Celia smiled. "Because it was wonderful."

Caressing a tear from her cheek, Alan cupped her face and leaned down enough to kiss her. "Yes, it was. You were." He winked at her. "How are your hips?"

Celia laughed and nuzzled his nose. "Daft bugger." She laughed again then traced his smile. "I'm sure muscles I'd forgotten will be sore tomorrow but it was worth it."

"I love you, Celia Dawson."

"I love you, Alan Buttershaw."


End file.
